A Confession to Make
by dekinut
Summary: Why is it ever so hard to confess your true feelings for the one you hate the most? Jou knows. JouSeto


**Pairing: **Jou/Seto

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or its characters.

**Guide: **Italics indicate Jou's thoughts.

**A Confession to Make**

It was the start of classes once again. As always, the beginning of classes is the time when vacation blabbers are to be heard on the corridors. It was sometimes difficult to recognize whom you're talking to since each one's voice tries to overlap another. Even Yugi has something to share. But to some surprise this year, the noisiest among the people in the Domino High School, leaned quietly on the classroom wall. He only sighed at a corner at every glance on the empty seat beside him. It was where his mortal enemy, Seto Kaiba, used to sit in the past year. Before, Jou could remember that he cursed their teacher endlessly for assigning Kaiba to sit next to him. But now, he wasn't quite sure if he really did hate their teacher for doing so.

"Hey, Jou! What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet in there." Yugi greeted Jou with his worried facial expression showing.

"Nah. It's nothing, Yug!" Jou only gave him a friendly pat at the shoulder and faked a smile at him and started walking towards their new classroom.

"Poor mutt, maybe he dropped his chew bone along the way to school." It was Seto Kaiba, alright. No one would ever come up with such a wicked greeting for Jou than him. He was after all, "the dog's master." And in this context, Jou is the dog.

"I don't have a chew bone!" Not a witty reply from Jou but it will probably do. That's what he thought, at least.

Seto only laughed hysterically as he placed his bag on top of this table. He almost dropped a book after hearing Jou's stupid retort. "So you're finally admitting that you're a mutt. If that's the case, I could buy you a chew bone so the street dogs won't tease you anymore."

"Why you…" Jou slammed his bag hard on his table. This caused some of his books to fall down the ground. One of them was dropped face-up beside Seto's foot.

Seto reaches for the book, to no intention of helping but only to piss Jou off some more. He flipped the pages of the book and saw a drawing. It wasn't much of an awful one, though its details were quite familiar. Seto looked in carefully, but before he knew it, the book was already snatched by Jou.

"It seems that there's going to be a problem about art class." The brunette only grinned when he saw Jou blush.

Jou didn't reply. He immediately placed his book back in his bag and sat down as if getting ready for class. Seto didn't stop. "Your supposedly 'Red eyes Black Dragon' drawing almost looks like my Blue Eyes. That's not a compliment. That's a big failure."

Jou wanted to laugh out loudly but decided to just keep silent. _'Big failure, you say. More like an awesome success to me. Haha'_ Jou thought to himself. After all, what he drew in the book was actually Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now the question here is why he drew it. Jou wasn't quite sure himself. He started having weird feelings for Seto last year. Especially that one time he saw Seto wearing a yukata. His blushing cheeks could be closely compared to Seto's raging fangirls. And of course, he'd have to thank Mokuba for that. Mokuba was the only one who could actually get Seto to wear a yukata, that's for sure. At the moment he was reminiscing that instance, Jou subconsciously stared at Seto. Luckily, Seto wasn't looking at him anymore. Of course, he wasn't. Everyone's attention is on the teacher!

It was all true that luck was on Jou's side since the teacher failed to notice that his mind was on something else. Jou wasn't paying attention even if there were cases that his teacher shot him a few glares to get his attention. He continued scribbling down words on his notebook.

**_I want to have the owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. _**That's what he wrote down with his pencil. His penmanship was miraculously readable. He even consumed the whole page at the back of his notebook to write these words down. Realizing though, that the teacher was coming her way to check what he was doing. He immediately erased the things he wrote.

The teacher stole the notebook from Jou and looked at what was written on it. As what Jou had been expecting, their teacher would read it aloud at class.

"I want to have…"

Jou nervously stared at the ground. He wasn't certain what parts of the text he had written were erased. Nor was he sure that he actually erased a part of it.

"I want to have the Blue Eyes White dragon? Okay, Mister Jounouchi. If your mind is still on dueling then I might have to confiscate your deck on second offense. Now, pay attention to the class." After finishing her statement, the teacher walked back in front. Jou gave out a sigh of relief. When he looked over to Seto, he was looking over to him with such an unexplainable expression.

'_I want the blue eyes white dragon' _Jou remembers what the teacher had said out loud and finally understands why Seto had that kind of look on his face. He scratches his head violently at the thought of this.

----

As the class ended, Jou felt very tense as Seto stood up from his seat and walked up to him. Yugi wanted to interfere but Jou insisted that he'll take care of it himself. The only thing that bothered Jou was how to explain things to Seto. Is he going to admit what he really wrote in his notebook? Or is he going to lie and tell him that he did want Seto's all time favorite card.

"So you want my Blue Eyes, mutt?"

_Your blue eyes. God, Yeah. They make you sexy. _Jou said at the back of his mind before he finally replies with, "You got it all wrong, Seto…"

"Ah. I get it now. You want to have it without a duel." Seto pulled out his deck and showed Jou his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He laid it down his table and started shuffling his deck. "I'm sorry, you don't get it without a duel, mutt. I won't use my Blue Eyes in this duel, but that doesn't mean you'd worry less."

"But I don't…"

"You don't have your deck?"

"No, I don't…"

"Get it then."

There was no use arguing with Seto. Plus, it would be a big humiliation for his part if he admits what he really had written on the back of his notebook. Left with no other choice, he only pulls his deck from the pocket on the side of his bag. He sighed and started shuffling his own deck.

'_Why the hell is this happening to me…? Now I have to lose in front of my classmates.' _Jou shook his head as he pulled out his first row of cards. He had a long face after seeing that he didn't have any monsters on his hands. Only magic and trap cards. This was the loss that he had long foreseen. He didn't want a duel with Seto for the blue eyes card anyway.

The duel didn't even last more than five minutes. Seto left for the recess break with a smirk. Jou felt like shooting himself in the head after what happened. If he didn't write anything on his notebook then he didn't have to suffer a shameful loss in the classroom.

"Jou, you didn't really want Seto's card, right?" Yugi pouted at the taller guy.

"Of course not!" Jou stomped his way out of the classroom.

'_Why would I want that card? I don't need it… I need… Its owner!' _Jou walked straight into the library. As if he was going there to study, he grabs a random book from the shelf and sits down at a solitary area. He hid his face in the books leaves and mumbles angrily over what happened. He was certain that the people in his class would think he's an ambitious jerk who wanted the most influential person's favorite card. He beat his head hard when he remembered how aggressive Seto's fangirls were. If they ever hear about what happened, he could die any minute.

'_If I told Seto the truth, the outcome would be the same. I get killed by his fangirls and laughed at by my male classmates.' _Jou was completely aware that falling in love with a person of the same gender was not normal but he didn't mind. He liked Seto and couldn't stop his feelings for the CEO.

He finally decides to do something about it. He thought of the traditional way of doing it. The traditional way meant sending a note to Seto. He wrote his confession of love on a scratch paper he found slipped between the pages of the book. He wrote:

_**Seto Kaiba,**_

**_I want you. I'm desperately in love with you. I'm not brave enough to say this right in front of you so I had no choice but to leave it on your desk. I know this isn't really the right way to tell someone how you feel but I just can't do it. I'm afraid of being laughed at by you. _**

**_After all, that's what you've always done to me. Laugh at me, insult me and call me names. I hate you._**

_**Jou**_

Jou erases '**_I hate you_**' and replaces it with _'**I love you**_' then erases it again. He then notices that the paper looked dirty with all the erasures so he tears off the last part of the paper and puts it inside his pocket. He folded the paper artistically and walked back to the classroom to leave the letter. He was positive that Seto would still be out of the classroom for he doesn't eat in the school cafeteria. He sneaked in the classroom and slid the paper in the pages of Seto's math book.

Yugi came in a good timing. Jou had already put the letter in place and stood somewhere far from Seto's desk. "Have you eaten yet, Jou? Cause you stomped out at me so I had lunch with Anzu and the others."

"Sorry, Yug. Yeah yeah, I've eaten my lunch."

"Good then!" Yugi walked to Seto's chair and Jou felt so tense that Yugi might notice the letter and read it for himself.

"Hey… Yug! Whatcha doin' there?" The blonde asked nervously.

Yugi looked so curious about Seto's math notebook at Jou already had sweat dripping slowly down his face. Then, Yugi looked down the math notebook. Jou, on the other hand, had one eye closed in fear of what could happen. His other eye saw Yugi grabbing something from beside the book.

"Yugi, what do you think you're doing?" Jou heard Seto's voice from his back.

"Uh… Well… Nothing." Yugi returned to his chair.

Seto fixed his things inside his bag. He picked his notebooks up one by one and orderly slid it in his bag. When he had his grasp on the math book, he saw a small note popping out between the pages of his book. He pulled it out and started reading. Jou went out of the classroom with his bag but still peeped to see what Seto's reaction would be after reading his letter.

Jou saw Seto's observant eyes run down the words written in the paper for a couple of times before he slid it in his pocket. He finished packing up his things before he walked in front of the classroom. Apparently, Yugi was the one seated in front of the class. He was busy fixing his own stuff.

"Yugi."

Yugi turned to look up at Seto with a confused look in his eyes. He pulled the zipper of his bag and gave Seto a simple "Eh?"

Seto leaned a bit and tilted his head to face Yugi. Jou, who was outside the classroom, blinked for numerous times. He watched carefully and wondered why Seto approached Yugi.

"Someone forgot to write his name on his love letter. How careless." Seto stared into Yugi's youthful eyes carefully.

Yugi's cheek turned red. "Wha?"

Jou didn't quite hear what Seto said for a few students from outside were making much noise. He decided to just wait and see what's going to happen next.

Seto reached Yugi down for a kiss on his cheek and Jou, upon seeing what Seto was going to do, appeared from the front door of the classroom. Jou pointed his index finger at Seto. "What the hell are you doin'!"

Yugi's eyes grew wide at Jou and Seto didn't even dare to turn around. He just froze on his position, with his face almost reaching Yugi's cheek.

"Just giving your friend his pen back." Seto left the pen on Yugi's hand. "Thanks, Yugi."

"What the hell! That's not what I saw!"

"Let me repeat… Someone forgot to put his name on his love letter."

"No problem, Seto!" Yugi smiled at Jou before he placed his bag on his back and left the room.

Jou wasn't sure what was going on. He looked puzzled as he faced Seto. He just stood there quietly. _'Now is your chance!'_ Those words repeated endlessly in his mind.

"If this isn't yours then… I might as well throw this letter away." Seto pretended to read the letter again. Jou just stared at him silently.

"If that's mine then…?"

"Then I might have to do this…" Seto dropped the letter on a table just beside him and stepped a few paces towards the other boy. He leaned forward and kissed Jou passionately. Dumbfounded, Jou had his eyes opened at first. Later on, he kissed Seto back with his hands snaking slowly over Seto's waist. The other's hands held Jou's face to get better access of Jou's sweet lips.

As their lips parted, Seto grinned at Jou. "So this –is- your letter eh, pup?"

"And… it's not the Blue Eyes White Dragon that I really wanted." Jou stared on the floor blushing.

"What is it then?" Seto acted as if he didn't know.

"It's you."

**OWARI**

**A/N: **What! Another after-school crap I wrote down. Never thought I'd submit this but.. well, I did anyway. XD Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
